


This Might Be A Bad Time

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, it's fluff, literally fluff and that's it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for anon on Tumblr!</p><p>riren: Eren is away on an expedition with levi, suddenly their hear a titan and hide in a tight cave, but they are stuck, and they stay there for a while</p><p>I didn't know if you meant smut or fluff so like, I made it kinda fluffy I guess. I'm sorry it's so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Might Be A Bad Time

The rain was torrential, and even if they were still in formation, it wouldn't have done them any good. Smoke rounds where almost useless in this visibility, and Levi and Eren were out of them anyway. They'd used them all during a sudden onslaught of titans overtaking their area of the formation and they were now stuck trying to find someone, anyone that could lead them back to the others. But even though they both wanted to keep a hopeful outlook, they knew that even if they were spotted, it was dangerous for anyone else to stray off on their own. 

Eren was freezing, clinging to the back of his Corporal for any kind of warmth. He'd decided long ago when he lost his horse and had to ride with Levi that he'd take the brunt of his punishment when the time came. At this point however, it was pouring down rain and the wind was intense and chilling the brunette to the core. He wanted so badly to stop shivering, but his teeth clattered and his spine felt like it was being stabbed and he was honestly surprised that his trembling thighs were keeping him upright. He even ignored the evident scowl on Levi's face when Eren buried his face into the skin of his neck, probably to at least keep his nose from freezing off.

He couldn't blame him though. Even the stoic and seemingly expressionless Corporal was wearing a very distressed face, riding through the forest at a quick pace, trying to find the formation, keep Eren from passing out, and avoid titans all the while. He could feel Eren slumping heavier and heavier with every minute that passed, and when his ears perked from what he thought was movement behind them, he grew increasingly worried. If they didn't find somewhere to hide that was warm and dry, Eren might end up falling extremely ill an even worse, they may be eaten right then and there. 

Eren was beginning to feel physically sick, and once he picked his head up to ask Levi where they were headed, he immediately regretted it as his world started to spin around him and he could feel his body falling. He gripped at Levi's cloak to try to keep himself up or at least call attention to the fact that his body was no longer working and they needed to stop. But any hopes of that getting across fell through as he tumbled to the ground and rolled over roughly numerous times, his gear falling off and his hood laying to rest over his head as he came to a halt face down in the wet grass.

Levi snapped his neck around quick enough to get whiplash, calling out Eren's name as he quickly turned his horse around to try to get the boy back up. However, their greatest fear came true as the sounds Levi had been hearing earlier began to grow louder, closer, and bigger. They were footsteps, and if they didn't hide at that moment, Levi would have to engage in battle, and with Eren unable to ride away on his own, that was out of the question. He knew he had to find somewhere, and as he looked around hurriedly while climbing off his horse, he spotted a deep cave off to their right. If they could get deep enough inside, the titans wouldn't even know they were there and they could hide until Eren felt well again and they could get back to the walls. They weren't too far now, but there was no way that they could engage in battle on their own.

The Corporal ran over to Eren, gathering his gear and slinging it over the horse's saddle before pulling Eren up into his arms. It was difficult running with the taller boy in his arms, but he had to get there without fail, or they would die. With his horse obediently following them inside, he could lie the younger boy down on the stone floor and start to get him warm. He was lucky that they had changed of clothing in waterproof bags, because if he didn't get Eren dry now, he'd suffer pneumonia or at least a bad cold. He first removed his own cloak and boots, placing them neatly against the wall upside down to dry before hauling the bags off his horse and quickly dumping out his and Eren's clothes thankfully finding all of it completely dry. It took some wrestling, but he was able to get the barely conscious boy to wiggled his feet from his boots and sit up against the wall to allow him to strip him of his belts and shirt. 

"H-Heichou . . . Cold . . ."

"I know Eren, I'm going to get you changed into some warm clothes and get you a dry cloak, then I will start a fire. We won't be leaving anytime soon."

The boy nodded, closing his eyes and once again allowing Levi to strip him. Once he was down to his underwear, the older man pulled on his shirt before stripping his boxers off to replace them with dry ones. He couldn't help but smile serenely when Eren sighed with content at the newfound warmth. Levi had to pull his legs back down from curling into his chest in order to pull on a fresh pair of pants, buttoning them up and wrapping a dry cloak around the boy's shoulders. 

"Eren, stay here while I find firewood just outside. I will be back in five minutes."

As much as Eren didn't want Levi going outside on his own after just almost running into titans, he nodded sleepily and curled up on the floor, back pressed against the wall. He was still shivering, but didn't feel as dizzy anymore. All he wanted was some water and warmth, and seeing as how Levi really did return five minutes later with an abundance of somehow dry logs for a fire, he'd at least get one of those things. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, grimacing at how wet it still was. 

"How did you find dry wood?"

"There was a hangover right outside and a tree happened to have fallen right underneath. We're pretty lucky."

"Hm. We are . . . Heichou? Are we gonna get back?"

Eren knew it was a silly question, knowing that Levi wouldn't let anything happen to him. Even if he seemed harsh and overbearing and threatening, he took his responsibility to Eren seriously, and had already protected him more than once in the face of danger. This just proved to be another time. But they were practically stranded. No one knew where they were, even if they did realize that they'd been gone, and there was no way to relay their location. The wall was still an hours ride away, it was hopelessly raining, and Eren couldn't fight even if he wanted to. He was too weak.

"Of course brat. Do you doubt me or something? Tch . . ."

"N-No of course not. I'm just tired I guess, please ignore me Heichou."

Levi sighed and crouched down next to Eren, laying his palm surprisingly gently across the boy's forehead. He grimaced when he felt how hot it was, and walked back over to his horse to get the pack with food in it. He dug out a bread roll and the canteen of water and sat next to Eren, who looked like he was falling asleep again. Thrusting the water and food into the boy's hands, he watched to make sure he began eating before scooting over to start the fire. It too him a while, but he succeeded in getting it started, humming in appreciation for its warmth.

He peered behind him and almost, ALMOST smile when he saw Eren leaning against the wall, his head drooping down with half a roll of bread sticking out of his mouth. The water had been finished off, and he silently thanked himself for bringing extra. Eren looked damnably cute this way, nodding off like a child who'd played for an hour too long that day. He reached over and pulled the bread from the boy's mouth and too the water canteen from his hand. He helped the boy lay down, using Levi's extra shirt as a pillow. He ended up only putting on his dry underwear and pants.

"Eren, do you feel okay?"

"Hm? Sleepy . . ."

"Then sleep. You'll need it, we need to get back to the walls tomorrow."

The boy groaned as he rolled onto his side, gaze meeting Levi's who was lying on his side a few feet away.

"I will. U-Um, Heichou?"

"Yeah?"

"I . . . I'm still cold . . ."

At first Levi was unsure how to respond, not really knowing what else to do other than what he'd already done. When it hit him though, he battled the blush back, albeit barely. He wiggled closer to the other however, until they were only a few inches from touching.

"Does this help?"

"Oh . . . Yes, sir."

"Tch, brat . . ."

Levi pouted a bit before giving in and snuggling up to the other, nuzzling his head up underneath Eren's chin. As much as he hated to admit it, Eren smelled good. His scent was a mix of sweat, rain, and . . . just Eren. Soon, the boy's shivering ceased, and Levi couldn't help but smile, genuinely this time. 

"Goodnight, Eren."

"Goodnight . . . Levi."


End file.
